


人我

by shiyukuto



Category: wang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyukuto/pseuds/shiyukuto





	人我

好几年前王且第一次发病，差点把青年旅馆里偶遇的舍友给吓死。要说这是发病，其实也不准确，这更像是肉体的一种抗争，如同机器螺丝钉拧得不够严实，总是嘎吱嘎吱地响，要是不找修理工看看，指不定哪天就塌了，或许还得搭上几条人命。但王且自己就是那个修理工，他也不太在意，最初权当作没听见螺丝钉在叫唤，到最后机器先塌了一半。

王且感觉有点愧疚，于是道：“你睡吧，我收拾一会儿。”

但他今晚运气不佳，碰上上了一个颇为热心肠的老哥，操着一口啦呀呢的方言，喜好裸睡，不顾自己光着屁股就要替他打120，被王且一掌敲昏了。他痛归痛，但这时候如果再来个岑石头那样的货，他也能一抹嘴巴上去跟人大战三百回合。待对方直挺挺地昏在地毯上，王且才开始头疼，这一床的血可怎么办。

前几分钟，他感觉肚腹内一阵火烧，不是情欲的火烧，而是真实的痛感。他就在心里叫糟，完了。石头先前一拳打麻了他半边身体，王且缓了半个月，一直感到内部有些不适，他想找个时间给自己看看，但一直奔波，还没来得及。

王且他抹了把脸，发现眼睛里也从外流了点儿血，床单像一盘被敲碎的西瓜，掉得满地都是。他想，操。

假如岑石头还活着，王且掐着他的脖子也要问个清楚，但很可惜，岑石头已经被他活生生烤死在了丛林大地里，只剩下一具黑黝黝的焦尸，不知道要过多久才能被人发现。他坐在床上，点上根烟，决定等会儿去洗澡。

此时王且刚过生日三天，这是他现在开始第一件发愁的事情，总不能跟旅店老板说自个儿来了月事，就算他一头长发懒得剪，这个儿头怎么看也不像个妹妹，22岁的小王一米八一，腿长腰细，平胸。

 

24岁的小王从梦里醒过来，脸上一片湿润，他摸了一下脸，在黑夜底下，深色的血在手指缝里灵活地钻过去。他坐起来，以防喉咙里有血呛上来，他旁边的人正在睡觉，打着呼噜，长得很英俊，赤身裸体地踹着被子。王且还穿着酒店给的浴袍，他做到一半就睡死了过去，这会儿醒来发现这厮没戴套，他从床上往下一走，一团白色精液就从屁股里掉出来，顺着大腿淌进脚踝。前胸沾了不少血，他回头看了一眼，这次好歹是没蹭满床。

他溜达到浴室，先给自己洗了把脸，把眼球里冒出来的血洗干净点，王且不是个太耐操的人，手段稍过一点儿就能叫唤起来，他到了床上并不敏感，大多数时候只能感觉到痛，给人口交的时候喉咙痛，操后面的时候里面痛，仿佛里里外外都被刮了无数个血口子，现在的这人跟他约过两三次，互相熟识，还给他看了自己的体检表，表示一切正常，甚至优良，于是王且偶尔允许他内射，王且自己不讨厌内射，反正他一般撑不到最后，做到一半就能睡得像死狗。醒来后人还在搞他，他不想搞了也没什么用，对待王且，手段一旦激烈出头他就开始又叫又哭，往外蹬腿，做完了蹲在床头抽烟的样子又显得异常冷淡，他的炮友有几次说：老王，跟你上完了我都不想找别人了。王且朝他吐一口烟圈，道：滚蛋。王且在外找人做爱不是为了爽的，他自始至终都不是为了“快乐"才去跟人上床。他一边想着，一边在卫生间里呕了两口，吐出几块凝固在一起了的深红色。

他望着这几块深红色发了愁，用手去摸了摸，又软又黏，像是什么东西的组织。他撕开一个酒店的塑料袋，把它装了进去，准备明天带给程大夫看看。

他打开花洒，热水从头顶上淋下来，顺着耳朵往下淌，王且有一块白净修长的后脖子，假如不去看他这张脸，而只去看他垂下头时的脖颈线条，大约会觉得他是个女人。霍家的小女孩今年十四岁，跟他说：我们管这叫绝对领域。王且问道：绝什么？小姑娘见他听不懂，干脆也就不说了，哎呀！你怎么跟我爷爷似的！

他站在花洒底下，垂着头，露出一块凸起的骨头，水珠在他的皮肤上蒸腾，他满脑子想着那小姑娘跟他说的新鲜词，绝了半天，也愣是没想起来绝什么，王且关了花洒。套上自己的一身麻布衣服大羽绒服，在桌子上留了五百块钱，之后走出了这家酒店。


End file.
